


Dark Roast to impress : the spin-off

by WilliahMagala



Series: Dark Roast to impress [2]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliahMagala/pseuds/WilliahMagala
Summary: It settles 5 months after the end of Dark Roast. Ermal is worried about his future and Fabrizio has a surprise for him.





	Dark Roast to impress : the spin-off

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've been wanting to write a spinoff of Dark roast for a long time now and yesterday I finally found an idea. I hope you will like it!

Ermal just got out of his grammar class when he received a text from Fabrizio.

 

From: Amore <3

To: Ermal

**Hey Erm, can you come home later, like in 30 minutes? I’m going to film a video now**

 

Ermal answered him that he will be at the café working and went there. He had a grammar essay to write. He was a bit disappointed to not be here when Fabrizio filmed but Fabrizio always refused that he was here, apparently he was too “distracting”. What a bunch of lies just because once he teased Fabrizio the whole time. To his defense, Fabrizio looked very hot that day. But he didn’t want to bother his boyfriend, it was important. It’s been a few months since Fabrizio signed the contract with his record company and while waiting for him to release his album, they told him to try to get a few fans already. So, Fabrizio began a YouTube channel where he posted videos of him singing, his own songs or covers. He also opened an Instagram account as well as a Twitter one. Ermal often had to help him because this man was hopeless around technology, it was like having a grandpa constantly asking him how to post something on Twitter and complaining about how little you could write. But Ermal loved his 60 years old boyfriend and he was always very proud when Fabrizio received nice comments and likes on his videos. His agent was right, it was working, Fabrizio already had a small community of fans.

 

But the videos weren’t enough to pay rent, even if it was low thanks to Giada’s uncle, so Fabrizio continued working at the café and sometimes even gave a few classes at the university, helping students how to write their Ph.D. thesis or tutoring them. Ermal was participating too by tutoring high schoolers in English but soon he would have to take another job, a better one.

 

After an hour he came back home, he advanced very well on his essay and would probably have it finished by the end of the week. When he came in their apartment he saw Fabrizio at the kitchen table looking at the screen of his laptop. Grandpa Bizio was back. He kissed his cheek and sat next to him.

 

“What is it this time?”

 

“How do I put my intro?”

 

“You can be serious, I showed you how to do it at least 20 times already!”

 

“But it doesn’t work.”

 

Ermal sighed and showed him one more time trying to not laugh at the sight of Fabrizio, glasses on his nose, squinting at the screen his mouth opened in concentration. He took a picture of him and sent it on their friend’s group chat.

 

From: Curly boi

To: Adulthood is a social construct

**The new** **video is on the way if we’re lucky it will be upload by tomorrow**

 

In the end, the video was uploaded the evening, Fabrizio telling his fans about it. Immediately comments and likes arrived making Fabrizio gasp. He kept being surprised by the fact that his songs and voice were liked. He answered to all of them or at least liking them while Ermal was cooking. 5 months living with Fabrizio helped him learn how to cook eatable food other than pasta.

 

“Ermal they continue to say that I should sing songs in English.”

 

“Bad idea, your accent is shit.”

 

“Fak you”

 

“Thank you for proving my point.”

 

The next days Fabrizio wrote some new songs. His producers told him that he didn’t have enough songs of his own to produce an album, so he had to write more. Sometimes Ermal helped him, sometimes it was his former band. Ermal loved watching him creating songs, it was a beautiful sight. Ermal hoped that he would be able to release his album, he really deserved him.

 

But seeing his boyfriend working and having a plan for his life, maybe not the most stable but at least he had a plan. Ermal, on the other hand, wasn’t sure what he wanted to do after his degree. Maybe he could continue his studies to become a teacher or a translator? He wasn’t sure yet and it was stressing him out. In a few months he will have his degree, he didn’t have much time to decide. All his friends were telling him that he still had a bit of time and that he would be okay, but he couldn’t help it. Not having a precise plan was making him anxious.

 

He kept thinking about it for a few weeks, he even took some appointments with a university advisor to help him. And it was helping. He was probably going to try to be a teacher, it was more stable, and he liked sharing his knowledge with people. He was excited to tell Fabrizio about it; his boyfriend was worried to see him like that. And fortunately, Fabrizio was waiting for Ermal at the end of his classes. It surprised Ermal but he could live with that. He immediately noticed that something was different in Fabrizio’s behavior. His smile is different, he is excited and nervous. What for? Did something happen? Ermal goes to him and Fabrizio kisses his cheek. Okay, that was a bit unusual too, they didn’t kiss in public as much as before but certainly wasn’t complaining.

 

“What’s happening?”

 

“It’s a surprise! Come, I’ll show you.”

 

His boyfriend looked like a 5-year-old on Christmas’ morning, waiting to open his presents, he was adorable. Ermal followed him through Milan’s streets, Fabrizio holding his hand tight. They didn’t talk, except for Ermal trying to guess where they were going but Fabrizio only answered “you’ll see” which only made Ermal more curious.

 

“Okay, we’re close! Here, close your eyes.”

 

Ermal shook his head smiling only and closed his eyes. Right after he felt Fabri’s hand on his eyes to prevent him from seeing where they were heading to. Like if he would ever cheat and try to take a look! Fabrizio was right to do it because Ermal would definitely have tried to cheat. The more they walked the more he could feel Fabrizio’s excitement, his hand was getting sweaty and he was humming. Eventually, they entered somewhere, but Ermal still had no clue what was happening and he didn’t like it. All of sudden the hand was removed from his eyes and he heard a “tadaaa” behind him. Ermal gasped.

 

“Bizio!”

 

The clerk looked at him disapprovingly, Ermal said the name quite loud after all. But he didn’t care. In front of him was an album, a beautiful one. It was a picture of the night full of stars and in the middle of it a silhouette of a man. And most importantly in the left corner was written _Fabrizio Moro Pensa._ His first album. The work of months spent writing and recording. And finally, it was here. Ermal slowly took the album, like if he was scared to break it. It was real. He looked at all the songs names on the back. He knew each by heart now, he helped writing some, he found the titles of others. He turned to Fabrizio and kissed him. He pulled away laughing. Too loud according to the clerk apparently.

 

“It’s out!”

 

“I know! Isn’t it crazy? I can’t believe it’s here.”

 

“I can. I have to buy it!”

 

Fabrizio laughed and ruffled his hair.

 

“No you don’t, you already know the songs and you already have the live thing.”

 

“As your number one fan I have to buy it, otherwise I would lose my title.”

 

“And we wouldn’t want that right?”

 

“Exactly.”

 

Fabrizio kissed him softly and Ermal went all proud to the checkout to pay for his album. The clerk made a remark on the noise he made and Ermal apologized.

 

“You see it’s my boyfriend’s first album so I got about excited, sorry for disturbing.”

 

They left the shop and they both couldn’t stop smiling like idiots. Fabrizio just sold his very first album. To his boyfriend yes but still. Ermal took a picture o Fabrizio holding the album and sent it to their friend's group chat.

 

From: Curly boi

To: Adulthood is a social construct

**Look at what is now available in I don’t which music shops!!!!**

 

Immediately their friends answered, all very happy for Fabrizio.

 

From: God is a woman

To: Adulthood is a social construct

**Yoooooooooooo that’s my boi!!! Fabri is going to be famous and loaded and become a sugar daddy for Ermal**

 

From: Curly boi

To: Adulthood is a social construct

**Silvia no.**

 

From: God is a woman

To: Adulthood is a social construct

**SILVIA YES**

 

From: Giada’s kurwa

To: Adulthood is a social construct

**SILVIA YES**

**Also:** **yesssssss Fabri! You gonna slay kween**

 

From: Curly boi

To: Adulthood is a social construct

**Agata,** **I don’t understand when you talk**

**Anyway, you are all invited to our apartment tonight to celebrate!**

 

Fabrizio, who was reading over his shoulder, turned to him with an eyebrow raised.

 

“You could have asked me.”

 

“Fabrizio amore can we invite our friends over tonight to celebrate your first album please?”

 

Fabri pretended to think about it before nodding. They now had to buy food for tonight.

 

Later in the afternoon, Fabrizio was talking with all the members of his family, every single one, they all congratulated him. He spent more than 4 hours on the phone because he has a big family and they had a lot of things to tell him. Ermal was writing an essay on a text they studied while Fabrizio was humming along to something his grandmother was saying. Eventually, the phone call ended and Fabrizio sighed, hugging Ermal from behind.

 

“I thought it would never stop.”

 

“Oh, by the way, I told my family about the album.”

 

“Please tell me I don’t have to call them.”

 

“No, you don’t, at least not today. They are proud of you and Gran-gran said that she will send you a few things to congratulate you.”

 

“A few things like when we moved in together?”

 

Ermal snorted when he remembered the huge package they received from Albania two days after they moved in. The mailman and the housekeeper both refused to take it to the third floor where they were living because it was too heavy. Inside there were pillows, a blanket, plates, glasses, a lamp and food, a lot of food.  

 

“Maybe, knowing her she will probably send you as much food as she can in one package. She keeps saying that you are too thin.”

 

“What? You are thinner than me!”

 

“Yes, I’m basically a skeleton to her.”

 

“She’s right you know, you’re too thin.”

 

“Somehow you manage to be both a grandma and a grandpa.”

 

“I hate you.”

 

In the evening all their friends arrive, congratulating Fabrizio. They all bought the album which confused Fabrizio. They all could just ask him to sing him live, they didn’t need to waste their money. Gabrielo slapped the back of his head when he said that out loud, the others protesting that they wanted to buy it and that it was their friend’s album.

 

They all spent a wonderful evening, singing and talking, dancing to a bit. Ermal noticed that Fabrizio kept looking at his phone but not unlocking it. He got closer to him.

 

“You hadn’t seen the feedback from your fans yet?”

 

“No. I’m scared to have disappointed them.”

 

Ermal hugged him and kissed his forehead.

 

“You disappointed no one Bizio.”

 

Fabrizio smiled to him and kissed him lightly, putting his phone away. He took Ermal’s hand and guided him to where Giada and Agata were dancing, as well as Silvia and Antonio. Maybe they were going to finally kiss tonight? Ermal hoped Antonio was a good guy. He put his hands on Fabrizio’s waist and Fabri’s arms went around his neck. They swung together to the music. Love me tender by Elvis Presley. Fabrizio hummed and softly sang along making Erma laugh softly. His accent was really shitty, he loved it.

 

“Why are you laughing?”

 

“Your accent.”

 

“Fucker, okay then sing it since you are so good at English.”

 

“I am.”

 

So Ermal began to softly sing the song to Fabrizio, Fabrizio humming with him. Ermal’s forehead was resting on Fabrizio’s. The didn’t let go other each other even after the end of the song, it was too comfortable. But after Pietro’s fifth remark they let go of each other, well not really, they were still holding hands while talking to Giada and Agata.

 

After the party was over they cleaned up the apartment a little bit before going to bed. Once they were in bed Fabrizio grabbed his hand and unlocked his phone. Ermal kissed his forehead to encourage him. Fabrizio opened Instagram first and looked at the comments under the pic he posted earlier today, it was just the pic of his album and in the caption, he told them that it was now available and thanked them for their support for the past 4 months. He took a deep breath and began to read. All the comments were saying that they love it, congratulating him or telling him that they were sad it wasn’t available in their city. There were even comments in English! He needed Ermal’s help to translate those and was nearly in tears. People outside Italy listened to him, listened to his songs and liked them. It was so wild. Ermal kissed him and congratulated him. They then went on Twitter and saw even more happy tweets about his album. He took a selfie to post it on Instagram with a caption thanking everyone for their feedback, and still with Ermal’s help he wrote it in English too. He wrote a tweet thanking people again.

 

“Why can’t we write more? That’s stupid.”

 

Ermal smiled fondly while Fabrizio was struggling writing what he was feeling in 280 words. He caressed his hair, Fabrizio turning to him.

 

“Bizio, I found what I’m going to do after my degree.”

 

Fabrizio sat straighter and hugged Ermal with a huge smile.

 

“Ermal that is awesome! What is it? It’s a teacher, isn’t it? I’m sure you’ll be an amazing teacher.”

 

“How did you guess?”

 

“Well as surprising as it might be, I know you Ermal.”

 

“You really think it’s a good idea?”

 

Fabrizio kissed him softly.

 

“Of course it is. But it’s not my place to say if you should do it or not, just do what makes you happy and I will be happy. I’m proud of you Ermal.”

 

Ermal hugged him tighter and kissed him? He couldn’t stop smiling. He felt so at peace. He finally knew what he was going to do after his degree, Fabrizio released his album and had some fans already, they lived together and were happy, he couldn’t ask for more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, please tell me in the comments. Maybe I will do a spinoff of the spinoff. I guess I just can't get enough of this fic.


End file.
